Mystical Nightfall
by KamariaAelfgar09
Summary: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. One-shot, Alice and Jasper fanfiction. The secret meetting of two very different people. Nomad meets Volturi's right hand member. Review please.


**Hello fellow readers!**

**Another one-shot of Alice and Jasper. **

**Dsiclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer does. **

Mystical Nightfall

The night was quiet. A soft hum of crickets and gentle rustle of leaves was the only thing heard within miles. Fallen darkness blanketed the area with tiny points of light way up in the sky.

All woodland activity was paused as the minutes ticked by, marking down until they met. Counting the moments and silent footsteps, until they were once again reunited. But no matter how they tried, their reunion was short lived, lasting minutes, if not seconds. It was worth it though. It was worth the lies and deception, the late hours and sleepless nights. A few fleeting moments were worth the world in their eyes.

But cost the world, these moments may. For such innocent time periods tip the fate of their world dangerously close to the edge of the dagger. One wrong move, one clumsy mistake and all was _lost_.

The sweet innocent joining of two very different sides.

From the east, a whirl of white and black slowed to a light stop in the small clearing of trees. The softest of sounds breaking the void of utter silence.

Small silk slippers covering dainty toes and curved ankles. The white light cast by a full, round moon shone against smooth calves and soft knees, meeting the dark folded edge of the deep velvet cloak. The dark – almost black – fabric creased and folded around a slim waist and wide hips. A deep violet ribbon was located just under the bust and was tied in a neat bow. Tiny silver buttons glittered in the natural light, traveling up to ghostly pale collarbones and round, smooth shoulders. The material draped comfortably over two thin arms, reaching the small wrists of two delicate hands. A slender neck rested on the shoulders, holding up a head of raven black hair.

A necklace was seen resting on the end of a thin silver chain, clasped at the nape of her neck. The pendent being a large letter 'V' with a small crest over it.

The mass of pitch dark hair barely brushed the tilted shoulders, it's dark shade shining with a deep blue tint. Tiny pale ears were seen slightly from under the silky dark hair. From there, slanted cheekbones on either side of the head lead to a small pointed chin. Soft, rosy lips, with a full bottom and Cupid's bow top were found beneath a straight, slightly pointed nose. Slender dark eyebrows curved nicely over the brow bone. Thick, long eyelashes brushed pale, lightly dusted purple eyelids. Two wide doe-like eyes shone brightly in the moonlight, deep sparkly orbs of red.

Seconds passed as she waited. Her petite form frozen, listening closely.

A couple more moments went by when the branches started sounding to the west. Her breath caught, scarlet eyes widening.

Slowly breaking through the trees, her expected companion came forth.

Worn leather boots quietly padded across the damp forest floor, wrapping around muscled calves covered in dirty denim. A torn beige button up shirt was seen under a tattered black trench coat. The dark sleeves of the coat reaching well over the large pale hands, long dirt smudged fingers just peeking beneath the edge. Large wide cuts were located randomly down the sleeves as if someone took a knife to the material repeatedly. Pale, slightly glistening skin was seen through the slashes traveling up to wide, strong shoulders.

A gentle slop of a neck and sharp sculpted cheekbones, lead to the form of a highly held head. Smooth, full lips set in a determined line were found beneath a long, straight classical nose. Blonde coloured eyebrows rose ever slightly as the eyes beneath them widened at the sight before them. Light eyelashes framed two deep maroon irises with dark shadows beneath them as if they hadn't shut in a week. Long, slightly curly hair fell into those eyes and well past the ears, moonlight catching the golden hairs, making them shine.

Another few moments ticked by as his tall, lanky form stopped feet away from her dainty stature. The height difference was making the meeting seem like an adult about to lecture a school child not two lovers sneaking off late into the night.

But soon the business-like atmosphere disappeared as she stepped towards him, closing the space between their bodies in seconds.

As he wound his strong but gentle arms around her tiny waist, the air around them became charged. They stared deeply into each others' eyes as if they could see into each others' souls.

Troubled to accepted, scarred to cherished, shunned to loved and miserable to joyful. Emotions swirled deeply within his eyes as he gazed down at her.

She was _his angel, his saviour_. His life would be an endless pit of self wallowing if she hadn't come along. She is his prime reason to exist.

As he was her reason to _live_.

She would have snapped into utter insanity if he hadn't appeared. She seen him, even before they met. She knew that they would form an indestructible bond and grow to love one another. She always knew, _always_.

There was no effort needed, it was easy. As simple as left and right, white and black. Even if everything around them was on a balance beam, their world was the same. Perfectly in tact, no threats or worries. Easy, simple.

It just _was_.


End file.
